Kurt tales: 3 in a room
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Finn is sick and resting in the nurses room at school with only Puck to watch over him. But soon Kurt enters and things get messy-really fast. WARNING M due to some hard stuff. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note::**__ I could see that I need to work on my smut writing. I worry that I'm re-using the same images over and over again. Well I swear I'll get better! So please enjoy this fic of mine and don't forget to R&R!  
__**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_A strange flu had seized the students of William McKinley High School, leaving the vast majority of the building empty. Even Sue Sylvester started coming to class in a full contamination suit. Of course the news spread and caught the attention of one former student.

Kurt, with his anti-bacterial spray, cleared a path for himself while heading to the nurse's room. With everyone sick at home he was able to walk down the hall without worry about bullies and such things.

"Well, well, my 2 favourite football players sick to the bone" Kurt said with a slight smirk.

Fin laid on the nurses' bed in a heavy daze with Puck sat in one of those folded chairs by him.

The young man turned away as Kurt entered the room, the memory of what they did a week earlier was still fresh in his mind.

"Kurt…dude, what….what are you doing here?" Fin asked while entering a second of freedom from his flu fog.

"The glee class over at my school is cancelled, cause of that nasty flu business and since your mom and my dad was stuck at work I'm here to take you home" The former McKinley student placed his hand on Fin's face. "Wow, you`re on fire" He added while glancing at Puck before turning his attention back to his step-brother.

Feeling rather timid and all the while finding Kurt's tone of voice annoying, Puck stood up from his seat.  
"Well if you stay here any longer you`re gonna' get sick yourself" The football player said, trying to sound treating.

Kurt flashed a wink. He found Puck to be quite harmless, even more so after their time together.

"So, where is the nurse?" The young singer asked.

"The school bell went off and she went Ferris Bueller on us"  
Puck stood by Kurt while watching over his friend who appeared to have fallen to sleep. "Think he`ll be okay?" He asked the shorter student.

"Well he's getting lots of rest, so that's a good thing." Kurt then turn his attention to the tough teen.  
"What I'm really worried about… is you"

Kurt smiled lightly while Puck backed off.

"I, uh, heard from an inside source that you and Santana are no longer together…" The young student took hold of Puck's hand. "Without the lovely Santana….who's keeping you company?" He ended with a light chuckle.

Puck's face went red but he didn't pull back, in fact he didn't even turn away.

"Don't get the wrong idea…I'm not…like you….she just…" The football player never got a chance to finish his little speech, not with Kurt getting more and more flirtatious by sucking on one of Puck's fingers. The young man watched the other student's movements, notching the changes that grew on Kurt's face and body.

"Can….we?" The young singer asked playfully.

Puck managed to push the high school student away. His heart was pounding loudly as his body began to warm up. This was just like what happen last time however the only, and big, difference was the fact that Fin was in the room with them.

"Kurt Dude!" He said loudly but rapidly lowering his tone. "Fin is right here….what's wrong with you?"

"I live with Fin remember? The guy can sleep through an earthquake, a plane crash and even…." Kurt's own tone of voice took a transformation as he began to appear more willing. "He can even sleep through 2 guys enjoying each other as their bodies become entwine in a moment of passi-"

Puck placed his hand over the other's mouth.

"Shut up, I mean…don't talk like that"

Puck couldn't see it since his hand was over the other's mouth but a flirty smile grew on Kurt's face as slowly fell to his knees, ready to service his step-brother's friend. Puck didn't stop Kurt, even while he unzipped his pants with his teeth.

The football player kept his eyes away what was happening below, he tried to stay quiet and frozen face about it but as soon as Kurt's tongue made contact with his member, he couldn't keep himself from thinking about anything else.

The young singer watched as Puck's face melted and made sure the football player became fixated on him. His tongue teased the tip of Puck's man-hood before he tried his best to consume the shaft without gagging.

But he did gag and that only turned Puck on even more.

Puck couldn't believe that he was allowing Kurt to suck him off in the same room with Fin snoozing away, but then that only made him want more. He took hold of the young singer's hair and forced him to take in more of his man-hood. He could hear Kurt choking and gagging while doing his best to please him.

"Why…why are you so good at this?" The football player said while still thrusting into the poor teen's mouth. He was really just thinking out loud.

Kurt was unable to go on. He mange to break free of Puck's hold and took a deep breath.

As white gold dripped from the singers lips Puck took hold of his man-hood and began to tease Kurt by stroking right on his eye level.

The smell and taste of Puck was encouraging Kurt to go on. He wiped his lips and continued to exploit Puck's teen hormones and tightly wrapped his soft lips around the others member and devoured that pumping man-hood. He could feel the football player tensing up, ready to reach climax.

Puck began panting loudly. He had managed to keep silent but now he was just ready to explode.

And then it happened, Fin made a noise other than a snore.

Kurt pulled away from Puck's still hard member and went dead quiet while the football player took a peek over.

"Get up" He said to Kurt very firmly.

The young singer listened and stood up. Puck placed his hands on the other's waist and turned him around. Kurt could see that his step-brother was in fact still asleep but quickly lost his train of thought when Puck unzipped his pants.

"What…what are you doing?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"You said he could sleep through anything right? Well prove it" The football player became more aggressive in both tone and touch. He bit on Kurt's neck while he was unzipping his own pants.

The young singer let out a pleaser filled moan, not caring if he was too loud.

Using the nurse's bed as support, Kurt dug his fingernails deep into it as he felt Puck enter his fingers into his body.

Fin went on sleeping, blissfully unaware of what was happening between his friend and his step brother.  
_**  
MORE TO COME**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note::**_So yea, this is smut. The idea is not 100% mine; I got the idea from a Bleach doujinshi to be honest. So anyways, read on and please review.  
_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~***_  
Puck penetrated Kurt's lower region with his fingers and with every inch he plunged, the louder the young singer got. The football player could see tears forming lightly on Kurt's blushing face. He wondered if maybe Kurt was unable to handle the pressure but soon a shy smile grew on the other's face.

"….Gott'a open you up" Puck said, stealing the smile away from Kurt.

The moaning teen buried his face into the bed mattress, anything to help keep him quiet. He was so sure he would have been able to take it but when it came to dealing with Puck, Kurt should have known how rough he could be.  
The panting teen couldn't bring himself to calm down, aside from the slight painful pressure, he felt a hot and burning sensation forming. He wanted, needed more. And not just from Puck.

Once the trembling body managed to relax, Puck quickly thrust himself deep into Kurt. He couldn't see it but the young teen's face lit up when a great jolt of both pain and pleasure merged into his lower insides. The heavy eyed football player continued to infect Kurt with his pulsating man-hood as the loud moans exiting from the singers soft and quivering lips only excited Puck even more.

Once the pain faded Kurt was in full bliss, but was quick to quiet down as Finn's sleeping self turned over.

The sounds of passion that filled the room entered into poor Finn's dream. Of course he couldn't understand it but his body was already reacting. Excitement built in the slumbering teen as every cry Kurt let out only acted to frustrate him even more.  
_**~*~**_  
Finally Puck pulled out of Kurt, he watched as the young teen's opening hole swelled up and expel of his thick white liquid. Panting in exhaust the football player could barely calm his burning body.

"….Don't stop…." Kurt said, barely able to let the words out.

"Calm down Jenna Jameson_*****_…I…I can't go anymore"  
Puck couldn't believe how zealous the young singer was.

Kurt lifted his head and came right into the view of Finn and his concealed raging hard-on. Without thinking Kurt rested his warm lips over the thin blanket and began salivating.

The sleeping teen's face quivered while Kurt nervously went on.

Begging for a real taste, the Singer removed the blanket and immediately began to take in Finn's shaft. He worshiped both its size and taste as Kurt continued to violate his sleeping step-brother.

Puck watched in amazement before he forcefully pulled Kurt away from Finn. He stared into the young singer's eyes before kissing him. Both teens took great enjoy and sharing the flavour of Finn.

"Ride him Kurt" Puck whispered delicately into Kurt's ear.

Kurt turned his head and met with Finn's pulsating member. He bit his lips before turning his attention back to Puck.

"No" He answered nervously. "Only you….I…I like it only when you do it"

The football player blushed in surprise.  
"Do you…..like me Kurt?"

The timing of their little talk was just all wrong, both knew it. The cum stain singer answered Puck's question with a kiss.  
And so, alone in the nurse's room, Kurt carried on his abuse on his sleeping step-brother. Puck, once finding strength, re-entered the young teen's hole.  
_**~*~**_  
Moments later Kurt collapsed in Puck's arms, his face was dripping with Finn's thick fluid while his sore backside oozed with Puck's white gold.

"Alright little guy, let's get you cleaned up and send you and Finn home" Puckerman said with a light chuckle.

_**THE ENDS**_  
_Epilogue  
__**!*!**_  
Kurt sat alone in his bed, in his overpriced P.j's, while humming to some Celine Dion. He was hugging his pillow while the house quickly filled up with the smell of chicken soup.

"Feeling any better?"

The young teen turned his attention to the doorway. Standing there with a slight concerned look on his face-was Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.

"Still sore if that's what you mean" Kurt said with a smile.

The football player entered the bedroom and offered a bowl of what smelled like real homemade soup.

"Thanks" Kurt gazed at the mess of a meal.

Puck blushed. "Yea well…your dad is working late and Finn is still sleeping, so…." The football player couldn't finish what he wanted to say. And so the 'badboy' bent down and kissed Kurt on the forehead.

"Feel better"

_**THE END….**_again.  
_* Jenna Jameson  
she's a big time porn-star. In most of her movies shes very,very zealous.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt could feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Puck went on thrusting his man-hood deep inside. He bit down on his lower lip to keep him from crying out but still, some sounds made it by his lips.

Puck however was finding his rhythm with great force. He could feel Kurt's insides moving and adjusting, the hot flesh constricting to the shaft. "You are so much…be-better…" He began, his mouth strangely dry. "Than any cheerleade-rs…" Puck let out a loud cry as he infected Kurt with his white golden fluid.

At that moment Kurt had lost himself completely. His head was filled with craze ecstasy as he felt Puck pulling out slowly. Taking deep breaths he turned to face Puck. He wanted to say something, anything, but he didn't. His lips found a path to Pucks warm and shuddering mouth. They locked on each other, tasting a mixture of sweet sweat and some of that white fluid.  
And yet even with all that, Kurt's body wanted more. He turned around and showed off his backside to the other teen.  
"…Again…" He begged.

But then they both noticed something. The sleeping football star and Kurt's step brother, Finn, was popping a boner.  
Very quickly Kurt checked, his brother was indeed asleep. But by the looks of it, Finn's body was wide awake.  
"Maybe he…heard us" Kurt said, his attention completely given to the sleeping teen.

"Kurt, don't"  
Puck could see it in Kurt's eyes, he knew what the young singer was thinking.

Licking his lips Kurt pulled the cover down and unzipped his brother's pants.

"Kurt…"  
Puck tried to warn the other teen again but it didn't help.

The high school bad boy watched as Kurt's pink tongue playfully teased with the head of Finn's shaft. Kurt worked his way down to the base of the balls. Never had he imagine how sweet his brother could taste. Puck was lost in the action that display before him while his whole body began to warm up again as a new level of energy entered him.

Meanwhile Kurt went from simple teasing to straightforward deep-throating. He gagged and choked on his step-brothers impressive man-hood. Salvia started to trickle from Kurt's hungry lips while he found new pleasure in watching his sleeping brother's face change with the wave of sensation.

"Puck…help me up"

Puck couldn't believe what was happening.

"I need it. Please…"

Kurt begged shamelessly.

Puck lifted Kurt onto the bed and watch very closely as Kurt lowered himself to Finn's dripping, stiff cock. As soon as that pink head entered Kurt, his moans rolled out of his mouth. For a moment he had forgotten to care if his step brother was to wake up but he soon placed his hands over his mouth and continued to ride Finn.

Puck remained in shocked but couldn't look away. It was just too hot.

Till finally a heavy white stream exited Kurt's tight opening. The young singer nearly fell over in total exhaustion but lucky Puck was there to catch him.  
**  
To be continued…**


End file.
